Declaration Of Love
by Regeant
Summary: A story of the Past and the Present. Tsuna and Hibari, two pure lovers, and very innocent at love. After a big mistake how will they cope with the new environment 'boss and subordinate' situation? 1827


**A/N: This is my First Fanfic ever so please be easy on me :) It's quite rusty because I still have a hard time on writing fics that's why even though I said go easy on me...please do give me constructive criticism. I do believe that people improve when criticized :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Prologue: ****The Start of All**

_6:30_

_**Tsunas POV**_

I, Dame-Tsuna went to the school in a surprisingly early morning. I wanted to help out in cleaning & well as…

Stalk.

My sempai, Hibari Kyoya, the infamous Disciplinary Committees Chairman. He might be deadly when the peace of Namimori is disrupted but at the same time he is very kind…

At Animals.

Yes, for me I view him as a good image well, more than as a good image…in a way that I should love girls.

'_ah! There he is'_

I sneaked at a nearby wall. I looked at him with eager eyes. I quietly admired it until…

"**Herbivore, Show yourself"**

I knew it he knows I'm here time to make a quick escape. DaAaAaAaAaSh~

"**hmph! Weakling" **Sempai said and entered his office.

~at the Classroom

So this is the problem, see sempai is a loner and he only associates himself with his fellow prefects, oh and also a sadistic teacher at Algebra, Reboyama Reborn.

I finished my sweeping, and the sliding door suddenly opened and what came was Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun frantically huffing. _'I'm guessing this is because of Gokudera-kun'_

"**Juuuudaime! Thank goodness you're here I was so worried 'cause you're not home early in the morning"**

'_I was right'_cue sweatdrop

"**When we went to your house your mother said that you went ahead and well… it was quite unusual for Gokudera so he panicked and dragged me here" **Yamamoto-kun stated as he dropped their bags at their seats.

"**Oh! That's right I was just gonna throw this will you please help me?" ** I asked while exiting the room.

"**Of course Juudaime what should I do?" **Gokudera-kun asked while waggling his tail

'_I can see tails'_

I faced them and told them just to change the water in the flower vase and dust the eraser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO At The Backyard oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Normal POV**_

'_wai~ its so peaceful here, ah~ its still an hour before the class starts, might as well stroll here for a while'_

Tsuna continued to stroll the lawn after throwing out the garbage, until he tripped down onto SOMEONE…

Yes, the keyword is someone, and if you guessed Hibari Kyoya you're right. In a split second the raven haired teenager opened his eyes and glared at our little tuna-fish. **"Eeeeep" ** Tsuna shrieked but was cut off 'cause he was pulled by the man in sleep in a deep embrace. While being embraced by the deadliest man in Namimori, Tsuna admired the porcelain like skin of Hibari. After a few minutes he felt heavy in his eyelids.

'_ah, that's right I only slept 4 hours last night…might as well sleep' _ cue cute yawn

_8:30_

_**Hibaris POV**_

'_Ugh! So heavy!'  
_I looked at my chest and saw a big fluff of hair getting in my way of sight. I tried to get up but it was quite heavy but still I forced my body to get up. I saw whose fluff of hair was getting in the way, it was Sawada Tsunayoshi. I know him he always bumps at me, there was not a day he didn't. I always had the feeling that he's watching me but I had no proof so I always shrug it off.

I admired his face, his skin, his long eyelashes, his pink plump lips that is so ki-no, no, no what am I thinking? (you're being pervy hiba-chi). After a minute or two he started to wake up and he yawned cutely, having little tears at the end of his eyes.

'_CUTE!'_

He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"**e-e-e *yawn* why is *yawn* H-hi *yawn* ri-san here?"**

"**Herbivore, I should be asking that."**

"**E-eh? What do you mean Hibari-san?" ** the Herbivore asked.

"**YOU were the one who was sleeping ON me" **I stated in a in-a-matter-of fact tone.

"**G-gomenasai Hibari-san I did – OW!" ** the herbivore tried to stand and bow but just lost his balance and bumped me instead. So now our positions was the same as before, he waked up. The herbivore blushed and tried not to look into my eyes.

'_Cute'_

"**I-Itai I-I-I'm sorry Hibari-san I didn't mean to. I just…I well… I ."**

"**What's that again herbivore? I pulled you at my sleep? Impossible"**

"**I really am sorry Hibari-san" **the herbivore tried not to look at my eyes again.

"**Look into the eyes of the person you're apologizing to, weak herbivore". **Herbivore flinched and a blush crept up to his face.

"**a-a-a-ano H-Hibari-san I-I-I am so sorry-" **He looked at me with those honey-amber colored orbs. I moved forward a little bit to his face, held his chin and tilted it. He blushed a darker shade of red.

"**Herbivore I'll bite you to death, after you get your foot treated" **I whispered and his response was another flinch. He didn't say no, so I carried him into my arms and went to the infirmary.

_5:00_

_**Normal POV**_

Tsuna exited the infirmary, while being escorted by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"**ano you guys don't have to escort me to the library, I'm already alright you know? You guys should go home already, I'm just gonna meet up with my new tutor today"**

"**demo Juudaime, you might get hurt"**

"**come on Gokudera you should let Tsuna go now."**

"**Alright" **Gokudera grunted in response.

"**I should go now my tutors gonna kill if I don't go." **Tsuna ran at the path of the library and gave his last wave to the odd pair.

~At the Library~

**[**_aa~ moshi moshi?_**]** Tsuna answered his ringing phone.

**[**_Tsu-kun, your tutors not gonna be in today, he had something up to the last minute so he can't come today_**]** His mother answered

**[**_umm, kaa-san I'm going to stay here for a while_**]** Tsuna asked permission.

**[**_okay Tsu-kun but be sure to go home before 7 pm_**]**

**[**_ Hai kaa-san__**,**__ see you later_**] **

Tsuna bid his goodbye to his mother, and she did too. He finished off the conversation and proceeded to search for the books he needed. He came onto the section of Historical stories and found the book he needed. _'Basara' _ he tried to reach it but he couldn't, again he tried but he couldn't reach it. Suddenly, a large hand from behind grabbed the book, it was Hibari. He gave the book to Tsuna and walked away quietly.

"**a-ano Hibari-san Daisuki da!" **

Tsuna shouted with a blush on his face with the books tightly hugged on his chest. Hibari turned back while a smirk crept up to his face.

"**Sure, I will go out with you. I'm free anyways." **Hibari said leaning onto Tsuna while the curtains and sakura petals fluttered in the room.


End file.
